Saber (Arthur Pendragon)
Saber (Arthur Pendragon) is one of the main protagonists of the anime/visual novel series, Fate/Prototype, and is the male equivalent of Artoria Pendragon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arthur Pendragon vs Gilgamesh (Abandoned) * Arthur Pendragon vs Siegfried * Kotone Shiomi VS Saber (Arthur Pendragon) With Artoria * Cloud and Zack VS Arthur and Artoria Possible Opponents * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Saber (Artoria Pendragon) (Fate/Stay Night) History Death Battle Info Backgroud *Name: Arthur Pendragon *Alias: Archetype Saber/Proto Saber, King of Knights, Holy Blade Wielder *Height: 181 cm *Weight: 68 kg *Master: Ayaka Sajyou (Fate/Prototype), Manaka Sajyou (Fragments of Sky), Ritsuka Fujimaru (Fate/Grand Order) *Male Version of the Heroic Spirit known as Artoria Pendragon Parameters *Strength: A *Agility: B *Luck: B *Endurance: A+ *Mana: B *Noble Phantasm: EX Weapons *Excalibur Proto **Divine Construct and the Holy Sword King Arthur **A Double Edged Sword **Different from Artoria Pendragon's Excalibur **Was Built to defeat an outside enemy that destroys the planet Skills *Magic Resistance **Ranked A **Cancel spells of a A-Rank or below reg **regardless of what the High-Thaumaturgy is **The Servant becomes untouchable to Modern Magi **Class Skill of the Saber Class **Shares this Skill and Rank with Artoria Pendragon *Riding **Ranked B **Enables a Servant to handle Most Vehicles and Animals with above average skill ***This includes Vehicles that did not exists within the Time Period that they were alive in **Skill comes form Knights being proficient in Mounted Warfare **Class Skill of the Saber Class **Shares this Skill and Rank with Artoria Pendragon *Instinct **Ranked A ***Highest Rank of the Skill **Essentially in the Realm of Predicting the Future **Possible to negate penalties inflicted by Visual and Auditory interference to an extent **Shares this Skill and Rank with Artoria Pendragon *Giant Beast Hunting **Ranked A **Denotes an abundant of Combat Experience against Giant Enemies **Comes from King Arthur fighting and Defeating all the Magical Beasts that had attempted to trample Britain *Charisma **Rank B **At the Rank of B, the Skill is sufficient to lead a Nation as a King or Queen and cause the morale of Military Forces to become incredibly high **Arthur has never had a place to display his Charisma **Shares Skill and Rank with Artoria Pendragon *Mana Burst **Rank A **Increased performance by infusing a Weapon and Body with Magical Energy and immediately expelling it **King Arthur primarily uses this Skill for Defense and High-Speed Movement **King Arthur is capable of performing a large-scale body reinforcement through Mana Burst ***Only possible with King Arthur's Large Amounts of Magical Power **Skill and Rank comes from King Arthur defeating countless enemies by strengthening all of their actions with their large amounts of Magical Energy **Shares Skill and Rank with Artoria Pendragon Noble Phanstam *Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King **Type: Anti-Unit **Rank: ??? **Is one of the Seals for Exalibur Proto **Coats Excalibur Proto in air making it practically invisible **Can likely use it the same exact ways shown by Artoria pendragon *Excalibur Proto: Sword of Promised Victory **Type: ??? **Rank: EX **Functions in a similar way to the Excalibur wielded by Artoria Pendragon ***It is still completely different from that Version of Excalibur **It is sealed by Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King and Restraints of the Round Table **If Seven or More of it's seals are released it's True Power as a Divine Construct is released **Without it's name released it is capable of releasing slashes of lights ***Vary in Strength and is still Weak when compared to it's Anti-Fortress Attack ***Can have it's Destructive Power increased by Mana Burst **Was powerful enough to defeat the Beast with only Six Restraints Released Feats *Killed one of Ozymandias' Sphinxes **Said Sphinxes were capable of taking on Three Servants at once *Overpowered Sword of Paracelsus by using Excalibur Proto with only one Restraint Released *Defeated the Beast *Fended off against Lancer (Cú Chulainn/Prototype) *Defeated Rider (Ozymandias) with help from Archer (Arash) *Fought against Berserker (Dr. Jekll and Mr. Hyde) *Defeated Caster (Paracelsus von Hohenheim) and Assassin (Hassan-I-Sabbah) *Fought Lancer (Brynhildr) to a tie **Saber and Lancer's attacks destroyed much of the Vincinity **Lancer had also used a Drug that supercharged her abilities *Held his own against Archer (Gilgamesh/Protoype) and later cleaved both Him and his "Star of Destruction" in a single strike with Excalibur Proto Faults *The Saber Class are Weak against the Archer, Berserker, Ruler, and Beast I classes *He will not lie to his Masters *Was Overpowered by Archer (Gilgamesh/Prototype) during their fight *Has not displayed his Charisma (Rank: B) properly due to the nature of his legend Gallery Arthur_White_Rose.jpg|While Rose SaberArthurPendragonStage4.jpg|Stage 4 CE598.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress ProtoSabercasual.png|Material Proto SaberProtofragments.png|Sky Silver Arthur_Proto.png|Fate Grand Order Protosaber.png|Prototype Materia BestCEN.png|Hero On The Beach ProtoExcalibur.png|Excalibur Proto Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Fate Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:TYPE-MOON Characters